Goodbye Thomas
by LigerTamer100
Summary: An AU story, Thomas is getting replaced and moving to a different railway. How will his friends react to this? What will happen after he leaves the island of Sodor? And how will things go on the other railway?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: "I sold Thomas to a different railway"

Thomas is a tank engine who works really hard on an island called "Sodor". He can be a cheeky engine sometimes, but he has been the number one engine the fat controller ever had. But one day, Sir Topham Hatt came to the shed where Thomas, Percy, Toby, Gordon, and James is at.

"Thomas, you've been one of the best engines of mine and always been my number one engine the island ever had."

"Uh sir, what are talking about?" Asked Toby

"I don't know how to say this, but…" The Fat Controller took a deep breath before he said the news. "I sold Thomas to a different railway." "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Screamed all the engines.

"I know this is really hard for everyone, but I decided to have him work on a different railway for a different controller."

"But sir, I love my job here on the island." Said Thomas, but all The Fat Controller did was chuckled. "Of course you do, but you might love working on the other railway." "Sir if Thomas is leaving, than who's going to take his job?" Asked Percy.

"Oh don't worry about that Percy," The Fat Controller said answering the green engine "I already ordered a brand new engine to take his place and do his work. Her name is Lady, and here she comes now."

As soon as he said that, a small pinkish-purple engine with a shiny funnel and a shiny dome showed up at the front of the sheds, and she had her name written on her sides, she was even smaller than any other small engine on the island.

"This is Lady, she'll be doing Thomas' work after he moves to the other railway." "Wow she seems like a nice engine," Said Gordon in amazement "She might even be better than Thomas." Thomas looked at him with anger in his eyes and snapped at him quietly so The Fat Controller can't hear him "Shut up Gordon."

"Now Thomas, I want you to show Lady around the island and teach her how to do your work." "Yes sir." Said Thomas in a upsetting voice.

...

Later that day, both Thomas and Lady was at the coal mine and Thomas was showing Lady how to shunt trucks. While she was practicing on pulling and pushing the trucks around, Thomas was thinking why hes going to a different railway, it reminded him the time when Sir Topham Hatt send Boco away and replaced him with Hugo. Just than he came up with an idea, he was thinking that if Lady got into an accident than maybe The Fat Controller won't send him away.

While Lady was still shunting, Thomas went up to some trucks and asked them a question.

"Will you push that purple engine over there and cause an accident?" "YES! YES!" Answered the trucks getting hyped. "Excellent." Thomas said in a kind of voice.

When Lady came back to shunt the trucks who Thomas was talking to, the truck's chance had come. "GO ON! GO ON!" They screamed, Lady tried to put on her breaks on but it was no good. Then there was trouble, the trucks didn't know they were heading twards a coaling plant, and they crashed right into it. Coal dust spill everywhere and was covering all over Lady and Thomas.

"Oh no!" cried Lady "My beautiful paint!" "That's not what I had in mind." Mumbled Thomas.

"THOMAS AND LADY!" Yelled the coal manager "YOU HAVE CAUSED CONFUSION AND DELAY!" He took a deep breath before he continued speaking "I'll have to report this to Sir Topham Hatt." "Oh bother!" Said Thomas in a mad kind of voice.

...

Later that night, Sir Topham Hatt came to the sheds looking very disappointed "Thomas, I am not pleased with what you did to both Lady and the coaling mine. I was going to have you leave tomorrow afternoon so you can get a chance to say goodbye. But as punishment, you will leave first thing in the morning before anyone else wakes up."

"But sir, that means I won't have a chance to take Annie and Claribel with me." "Your not taking Annie and Claribel to the other railway." "WHAT! WHY?" Thomas asked with a shoked tone of voice and a surprised look on his face. "Due to not able to have enough money to send them away to the other railway with you, I decided to give them to Toby."

Toby was surprised to hear this, he rang his bell with joy and excitement "WOOHOO! TWO NEW COACHES!" Thomas slowly looked at Toby with anger in his eyes "I hate you." He said through his teeth. "Don't worry Thomas," Said Toby looking at him "I'll take good care of your coaches, I promise."

Then Sir Topham Hatt looked at Lady but he was calm with her, "As for Lady," He started "You will go to the Sodor Steamworks to get a new coat of paint and be clean." "Thank you sir." Said Lady while being excited after hearing that.

As soon The Fatt Controller left, all the engines fell asleep. Except Thomas, he wasn't tired at all, he stayed up looking down. He looked at Lady who was happy in her sleep, Thomas just couldn't stop asking himself the same question: "Why does Sir Topham Hatt wants to send me away?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The other railway

The next morning, Thomas was having one last wash down before he leaves Sodor and go to the other railway. He stopped by at the sheds and he gave one big whistle, but no one replied because they were still sleeping. He puffed away from the sheds, past the station, and through the tunnel that leads him to the other railway.

When he got to the other railway, there was nobody there. Not even a sound of an engine doing work. "Where is everyone?" asked Thomas.

"Eh, I don't know." Said his driver "But I'm sure we're at the right place." Just then a man in a business suit came to see him. "Oh hello, you must be Thomas. I've been waiting for you."

Thomas looked down at the man in the business suit, he wasn't really sure what to think of him at the moment. All he can say was "Where are the other engines?" "They're doing their jobs right now, you'll get to meet them at the sheds tonight. But right now, I want you to shunt some trucks in the yard." So Thomas did.

He had given a nice wash-down, and he started to shunt some trucks so they can be sent to a different railway. And the engines from a different railway takes them away. Thomas was enjoying shunting, but he was still upset about being sent away and not seeing his friends again. He was finally done with the shunting that night, and puffed to the sheds. When he did arrived, there were two engines, one was a green engine who kind of looks like the Green Arrow himself but wasn't the Green Arrow, the other engine looks just like either James or the Hogwarts Express but with darker red paint

"Hey Frank," said the green engine to the red engine "Looks like we got a new guy."

"What?" The red engine asked from his beauty sleep before he noticed the blue tank engine. "Oh, who are you?"

"Why I'm Thomas, I'm the new engine on this railway." Answered Thomas trying to sound happy, but what he got as a reply was not what he expected.

"Oh no! Not another one!" Shouted the red engine. "What? What do you mean?" asked Thomas

"What he means to say is that your in danger now, you won't be getting out of here for the rest of your life. I mean do you even know how long it's been since our last repair?" Asked the green engine.

"How long?" "About five years ago." "WHAT"?!" Thomas couldn't believe what he'd just heard, before he could say anything else, the red engine started talking.

"Oh yes, I've been falling apart for the last three years! I need new buffers and a new dome." And Thomas looked up to see a rusty old dome from the green engine. Then the red engine told Thomas what his problem is, "Meanwhile, I need a new tender and a new whistle." And Thomas looked at an old rusty whistle from the red engine.

He was still confused on why this was happening to them. "Well, why don't you just ask the controller a for a new repair? I'm sure he'll give you both one."

"Pah! Are you crazy? The controller of this railway doesn't even know how to control this railway." Snorted the red engine "He was chosen to be the controller because he was a 'hard worker', so the previous controller choose him to be in charge of this railway.

"That's weird, he seems like a nice guy." "HA! That's what he wants you to believe," Laughed the green engine "I used to think of the same thing, but after a while I found out that he was trouble." "Well, why don't you just escape?" Asked Thomas "We tried to do that, but we were always caught us. Than punish us for days, or even weeks." The red engine answered "So whatever you do, try not to end up like us for the next five years."

Thomas didn't like what he was hearing, he was starting to believe them and knew that he had to do something. "Don't worry guys, I'll think of a way to get us out of here before things gets even worse."

"Pff, good luck with that." Snorted the green engine "We should get some sleep, we don't want to get in trouble from sleeping on the job tomorrow." "I agree." Said the red engine, than the two engines close their eyes. But Thomas stayed up, thinking of what to do.

"How am I going to get out of here now?"


End file.
